fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Keira Stokes
Keira Stokes is the communications liaison officer attached to Dark Signal who serves along with Michael Becket in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. She is voiced by Jen Taylor. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' An aggressive and level-headed woman, Stokes is attached to Dark Signal as a communication liaison for their current mission, having worked with them on multiple occasions in the past. She holds the rank of First Lieutenant, making her the only commissioned officer in the team. Unlike the other members of Dark Signal, she was not a Harbinger candidate and has undergone no Paragon tests or training. She possesses no telepathic abilities, which has seemingly rendered her immune to most of the effects of Alma Wade. As such, she is ignored by Alma through most of the game. Nevertheless, she occasionally notices disturbances caused by Alma, and is well informed about Alma's ghostly nature thanks to Terry Halford. Stokes assists the player physically for a short period of time during some levels. In the first level "Sanctuary," Stokes briefly assists Becket against a group of Colonel Richard Vanek's men, before sending Becket further on into the mission alone. Later, in the level Ruin, she is attacked by Replica Snipers, who render her temporarily defenseless. However, thanks to the actions of Becket, she is able to survive and continue on. Stokes witnesses the death of First Sergeant Cedric Griffin, and becomes temporarily overwhelmed by the means of his demise, but she manages to regain her composure and lead the rest of the squad into Wade Elementary School. Stokes and Becket are mysteriously separated after Becket enters a classroom, presumably by Alma, but Becket soon relocates Stokes, who has linked up with Sergeant Harold Keegan. Becket is suddenly ambushed by Alma, whose presence causes Keegan to develop an agonizing headache that renders him temporarily defenseless. Stokes rushes to his side, and insists on staying behind to protect the Sergeant and safely return him to the APC, sending Becket ahead to fend for himself. After finishing the objective in the school, Stokes and the rest of the squad are ambushed by Replica forces, while Keegan mindlessly wanders off. Furious and devastated, Stokes orders Becket to restrain Keegan. She survives to the end of the mission on Still Island, where she assists Becket with using the telesthetic amplifier to hopefully destroy Alma and put an end to the events caused by Project Origin and Alma's subsequent release from the Origin Facility. While strapping Becket into the amplifier, Stokes is approached by Genevieve Aristide, who wants to capture Alma and use her as leverage to regain her position at Armacham Technology Corporation. When Stokes refuses to assist her, Aristide shoots her once in her unarmored abdomen with a handgun. Stokes crawls along the floor in pain and eventually collapses. Nothing more is seen of her afterwards, but her close vicinity to Alma and the rapidly closing door of the telesthetic amplifier makes it likely that she did not survive. Alternate Story Early media showed Stokes being approached by the child form of Alma Wade, who appears mysteriously behind her. Stokes turns and shoots at Alma, but she is eventually rendered unconscious. Alma is then seen walking towards Stokes, while an unknown woman (possibly Aristide) stands behind her. Quotes Trivia *Ironically, her survival through most of the game is most likely due to her not having any psychic abilities whatsoever. *She is voiced by Jen Taylor, who also voiced Cortana in the Halo series, Zoey in Left 4 Dead, and Princess Peach in the Mario series. Taylor also voiced Tomiko in Aliens Versus Predator 2, another Monolith-made game. *Stokes is a liaison to the Delta Force team, hence sidestepping the known requirement of members being male. This however doesn't explain why she has a Delta Force symbol. *After the battle with Keegan, Stokes's body is missing while viewing the interior of the amplifier. *During the encounter with Alma when Stokes is present, Alma will appear at where Stokes was located, this can be easily spotted during the end of Interval 04 - Top; another one is during Interval 05 - Elementary when Becket goes into the classroom which the door disappeared behind him.. *Though largely unable to see psychic emanations caused by Alma, Stokes comments on a wave of psychic energy emitted by an enraged Alma, exclaiming "What the hell is that?!" *In concept art, Stokes is seen wielding a Type-12 Pulse Weapon. However, in-game Stokes is issued standard Dark Signal gear, making it unknown if she was originally supposed to have the Type-12 or not. *Stokes has a Seegart ACM46 pistol equipped, but she never uses it. She does, however, attempt to use it against Genevieve Aristide before being shot by Aristide. *Stokes is the face of the achievements/trophies Untouchable and Oracle. Gallery File:Stokes1.jpg|Concept art of Stokes. Stokes.jpg|Portrait of Keira Stokes. Stokes g.jpg|Concept artwork. Kalma.jpg|Stokes being stalked by Alma in removed content. Project_Origin__Screen07.jpg|Stokes in Genevieve Aristide's penthouse in an early screenshot. f_e_a_r__2__1lt_kiera_stokes___2__by_vhetin1138-d5v4zut.png|Keira Stokes in removed content. stokeselevator.jpg|Stokes assaulting Genevieve's penthouse. Armacham-41.jpg|LT Stokes in the Armacham Field Guide. 110-1-.jpg|Stokes with Redd Jankowski and Cedric Griffin in the APC. DSAPCinside.jpg|Stokes in the APC. C9030F6EDAACB64AF6E807991BAF1DC96A74BCB7.jpg|Keira inside Wade Elementary School. AF56890E5A0226FE2A0D428F1F9C1EE5669CCD99.jpg|Keira inside Wade Elementary School. Stokes ID.png|Stokes' ID in-game es:Keira Stokes ru:Кира_Стокс Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal